Pokeumans: Adolf's OH SHI-
by jak3combat
Summary: Now we join a subcharacter for my main Pokeumans story! This is Adolf, and unlike the name suggests, he's not Hitler. He, sadly, just has the same name as the guy. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Running takes too much energy to do. I was currently running from something at the moment, but I didn't know what I was running from. As I looked behind me, I slammed into a very tall person and hit the ground. Looking up, all I could see before everything went dark was that the man's face was white, and wasn't a face at the same time.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, bolting up into a sitting position with sweat making my body shine in the light from my turtle's tank. Panting heavily, I look around the room for a sign of somebody in it. Satisfied, I lie back down and stare off into the distance that is my bed before falling asleep again.

"Wake up, Adolf! It's time for school!" Mother yelled from downstairs, cooking something special for me since it was my last day of being a senior at the local high school. I got dressed, wearing a purple shirt with a chimp in yellow speedeos and saying 'I work out' over it, along with cargo shorts. I rub a red patch on my arm and halfway killed myself going downstairs. Damned cat keeps getting in the way of my feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I muttered and ate a quick breakfast of toast, waffles, and bacon. I ran out of my house with half a waffle clenched in between my teeth. The walk to school was uneventful, apart from accidentally cutting my leg with my suddenly sharp fingernails. "The hell?" I muttered, looking at a minute amount of blood in the space between finger and nail. I shrugged it off as a freak accident and walked the rest of the way to school without any other incident.

"Hey, Adolf!" One of the school's asshats, Rick Rouge, called out and walked over with a few of his 'friends'. I sighed and got ready for a fight as the other two asshats grabbed my arms and twisted them behind me as Rick stepped in front of me, grinning. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and suddenly raised my body up and kicked him right in the nose, blood squirting everywhere.

"What?" One of the others yelled as Rick hit the ground hard. I wriggled out of their grip and clawed at them, my hands glowing white for some reason. "Gah!" He cried out as I halfway gutted him, blood pooling around as he collapsed. The other guy clutched at his face, blood leaking from in between his fingers.

"My god…." I muttered and ran for it, my hands still glowing white and dripping blood.

"Get him!" A student yelled as the three I killed were dragged into a SUV, while four others got out; a copy of me and the others. I slashed one of my pursuers across the face, dropping her. Minus that one, I still had four chasing me. I started running backwards, and after a few yards, I went through a really cold pocket of air. When I went through it completely, what I saw made me stop in my tracks. Floating in front of me was one of the last things I would expect; a Froslass.

"Come with me if you want to live." She said, before freezing the students chasing me up to their waists, rendering them immobile. "I got him, you can come get us now." She said into a mini radio.

"Got it, be there in a second." A voice said before a Kadabra teleported next to us. He held out his hands for me and the ghost, and we grabbed them. "Don't breath." He warned me before teleporting again, and I took a breath like a dumbass. I immediately started choking, and when we finally appeared in a large room, I dropped to all fours and sucked in air for a few moments.

"Get up, kid." The Froslass said, helping me to my feet. I looked around and found out that what I'm in isn't much different than a principle's office. Sitting behind a large desk was a Milotic that had two mechanical arms attached to a ring around her body where natural arms would go. She smiled at me.

**Author's Note: So how was this chapter? Give me feedback, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm Headmistress Asula, and I welcome you to Long Island's Pokeuman base! So tell me, what would your name be?"

"It's Adolf…" I tell her, rubbing the red skin on my arm. I noticed a flash of anger and pain in her eyes for a second. She nodded and looked through a bunch of papers until she pulled a certain one out and handed it to me.

"Here's your schedule, since today's Friday and you just got here, you have three days to learn where you have to go. Samantha, would you please show him to his room?"

"Yes, Ms. Azula. Come on, Adolf." She said and half dragged me out of her office and into the hall, shutting the amazing door behind me. "Listen, don't take it personally if she acts like an ass to you sometimes. Her parents died in the Holocaust when she was twelve. She hates the name Adolf."

"Oh. Well, do you know where Room 617 is?" I asked and Samantha turned quickly, shocked.

"That's my room!" She exclaimed. I stood there and smirked.

"Problem?"

"Fire troll…" She growled at me, making me chuckle.

"I can tell that we're gonna be good friends." I told her and she nodded. After her leading me through several hallways, we ended up in front of room 617. My new, and hopefully permanent, home.

"You're the first roommate I've had, in this base anyway." She told me as she opened the door after floating through it. "I usually keep the door locked, and I guess I'll have to open it for you when you need me to." She said as I looked around the room.

"You have a private bathroom?" I asked her. I swear she wanted to face palm.

"The only pubic thing about bathrooms are showers."


End file.
